


A Matter Closed

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: A Trilogy of Matters [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander reconnect after the events of A Matter of Trust and A Matter of Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Closed

**Title:** A Matter Closed  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** explicit sex  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)#291 Fabric  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** none  
 **Summary:** Spike and Xander reconnect after the events of A Matter of Trust and A Matter of Time  
 **A/N:** As requested the third instalment of the trilogy.

 

Spike licked at the beads of sweat coating skin stretched taught, savouring the taste of his boy. He couldn't understand how he could possibly forget this taste or the feel of Xander clenched tight around his cock. The heat surrounding him when he slid inside was nearly his undoing and he panted heavily through his mouth while trying to regain his control. Spike slid fractionally deeper and relished the moan of pleasure and ripple of muscle under his hands. Running his hands over the strong arched back, Spike greedily admired the tanned expanse which led to the round, perfect globes. He watched enthralled as his pale cock slid in and out of the small, perfect hole. His eyes followed the tantalising curve up to the curls at the nape of Xander's neck which proved irresistible and Spike reached up a hand to grasp as he thrust. He leaned over and licked and nibbled. Xander moaned and bared his neck in invitation. Sinking his fangs in deep, Spike sipped greedily as their orgasms crashed through them. Waves of pleasure washed over them as their cries mingled together and hands clasped tightly.

Feeling sated and lazy Spike cuddled up to Xander and snuffled at the back of his neck.They lay together so entwined it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. Despite Xander's larger bulk, Spike managed to wrap himself tightly around him and help him close. Leaning slightly forward, he sniffed gently at the claiming mark on Xander's neck. His own scent mixed with Xander's caressed his senses. But rather than soothing his demon and soul, it only served to remind him of things almost lost forever. Spike buried his face in Xander's neck trying to muffle the small sobs being painfully wrenched from deep inside. He felt Xander stiffen in his arms and held him tighter.

“Hey,” Xander said turning in the tight embrace. “What is it? What's wrong?”

Spike felt a wash of shame. “I almost lost this.”

“But you didn't. I'm here.”

Spike nodded. “I know but I-” He stopped and turned to face the wall.

Xander slid over behind the vampire and carefully placed a hand on one pale arm. “But what? C'mon Spike. Talk to me... please?”

“I know who it was. Had the bastard in my hands and I... I couldn't. Shouldn't care Xan. He tried to take what's mine.”

“You mean? You remember what happened?”

Spike closed his eyes and nodded. He remembered the feeling of his demon tearing at the fragile fabric of his soul trying to demand retribution. “Should've killed 'em for what he did. Sorry excuse for a vampire I am.”

“Why didn't you?”

Spike snorted. “'T's complicated. People dependin' on him an' all. Lookin' up to him. I dunno.”

“The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one.” Xander shrugged and gave him a crooked little grin when Spike looked over his shoulder at him with one eyebrow raised in disbelief. “Star Trek Wrath of Khan.”

“Don't deserve you.”

“Not about deserving or not deserving. Spike I want you to listen to me. If this guy is as important to people as you say then you did the right thing.” Xander pulled Spike's plaint form into his arms. “You threatened him though... right?”

Spike chuckled quietly, “Yeah. Yeah I did.”

Xander snuggled happily and placed a kiss to Spike's bare shoulder. “Then it doesn't matter. It's over and I love you.”

“You wanna get away from here for a while?”

“Sounds good. I was getting a bit bored here anyway. You can show me the world.”

 

~*~

 

 

Xander knocked on the head watcher's door and waited patiently for permission to enter. He grasped the knob and turned as soon as he heard the muffled 'enter'.

“Xander,” Giles smiled happily. “How good to see you. Have a seat. Can I have Deirdre get you anything.”

Xander prowled confidently across the room, placed both palms on the large desk and leaned forward. “This isn't a social call.”

Giles stiffened in his chair. “What's wrong?”

Xander loomed over the man in the chair and kept his voice low. “Oh, I think you know why I'm here. No! No talking,” Xander scolded when Giles opened his mouth. “I want you to listen to me. You stay away from Spike and me. You touch him, you even look at him and I will make you sorry.”

“Xander,” Giles said smoothly. “I've only had your best interests in mind. Spike isn't good for you and you shouldn't believe the things he says.”

“Spike didn't actually tell me anything but I noticed you never actually denied anything.”

“Nevertheless, I highly doubt you would carry through with such a ridiculous threat.”

Xander laughed and shook his head. “Underestimating me as usual G-man. Do yourself a favour... don't. I'm serious.” He leaned closer before pushing off the desk and striding to the door.

Giles stood and came around from behind his desk. “Xander please.”

Xander paused at the door and pinned Giles with a gaze filled with more than a hint of green. “You remember what I said or I might have to pay a visit to your old friend Ethan.” Giles paled and stepped back. “And by the way, Spike and I will be taking an extended vacation... with pay.”

Xander smiled as he slammed the office door behind him, headed down the stairs and out the front door. He started whistling happily with a spring in his step as he crossed the manicured lawn and headed home to finish packing.

 

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
